1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a billing network of the kind that can be used as a transit billing network, activation of an account thereof, and control over its use in a time-critical environment.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A transit operator system such as an underground rail network usually has a number of entry transit readers and often a number of exit transit readers that can read transit passes held by commuters. A transit pass may for example have a magnetic strip with a ticket ID thereon, in which case a transit reader has a magnetic strip reader that can read the ticket ID on the magnetic strip. Alternatively, a computer chip on the transit pass may be programmed with a balance that can be read by the entry transit reader. Should the balance be more than a predetermined minimum, the entry transit reader will permit access for the commuter through an entry transit gate. When the commuter exits through the exit transit reader, a table is used to calculate the fare based on a distance travelled and the fare is decremented from the balance on the magnetic strip or on the computer chip.
A transit pass may for example be purchased for an amount that corresponds to an initial amount stored on the chip. When the amount on the chip is depleted, the commuter will either discard the transit pass and purchase a new transit pass, or replenish the amount on the chip in exchange for payment. The repeated issuance of transit passes or replenishment of the amounts thereon results in a large administrative burden on an operator of a transit operator system.